Lit Fuses
by Confused and UntapdTreasure
Summary: BA Fourth of July centered yes we know we are a lil late What do our favorite duo does with their holiday...come find out.


Lit Fuses

by The Confused One and Sassy

Rated: M

A/N: this is a fourth of july fic I know I know we are like way late :D This is mine and Confused's second story ever written together. Enjoy.

Alex was waiting on Bobby to join her for their run. While she waited, she went ahead and began stretching out.

Walking up behind Alex, Bobby called out to her, "Hey."

"Thought I'd been stood up." She smiled up at him as she continued to stretch her legs. She unconsciously tugged down her gray sports bra.

"Sorry," Bobby frowned. Gesturing towards the direction he had come from before starting his own stretches, he explained, "Traffic."

"Yeah. There was a fire on 81st." Alex stood slowly. "I want you to know that I don't want you to go easy on me...I can handle it. How many miles do you do anyway?"

"We'll see about keeping up. On nice days like this, I can do five." Finishing his own stretches, Bobby walked over to Alex. Leaning close, he pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and whispered, "If you can keep up, there's a special reward afterwards."

Her eyes closed and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. "Surprise?" She was amazed that she could sound so calm when her insides were churning with him being so close.

Bobby smirked in satisfaction as he took a step back and replied, "A surprise you get and will have earned once we're finished."

"Well, then Goren, you'd better bring it." She then took off.

Bobby laughed and took off after her, quickly catching up with her. He teased, "Gotta move faster than that to outrun me, Eames."

Alex was laughing when they returned to the spot they'd started at only an hour before. "So...didn't think I could keep up, huh? And what was with that extra three miles, Bobby?" She lay down on her back in the grass, a smile on her face.

Bobby laughed as he sat down beside her. He playfully admitted, "I wanted to get my money's worth of you in that outfit."

Blushing, she sat up and tried to cover herself with her hands. "It was my sister's idea. She keeps trying to set me up with her friends."

Taking her hand, he shook his head and replied, "Don't. You're beautiful." After a beat, he let her go and added, "And someone should tell your sister you're not available."

Alex's mouth slowly dropped open. "I'm not?" She finally managed to whisper.

Bobby nodded slightly. Taking a deep breath, he decided it was now or never. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you. That's why I asked you to come out here with me. I was hoping out here, I couldn't chicken out. Alex, I'm in love with you. I have been for a while. I know you can't possibly feel the same. I just...I couldn't not say anything anymore. You're the most important person in my life. You mean everything to me."

Taking a deep breath, she slid her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm in love with you too."

That was the last thing Bobby had expected to hear. Using his free hand, he guided her chin up so that he could meet her eyes. Looking for confirmation, he dared to hope as he questioned, "Eames...Alex, you're serious?"

She nodded not trusting her voice. She touched his face like he was doing hers. When she finally trusted her voice, she whispered, "Scared you didn't feel the same way."

Bobby smiled. Leaning over he captured her mouth with his. After a moment, he pulled away. Still staring into her eyes, he admitted, "So was I. We're quite the pair."

She smiled. "What was my surprise?"

Bobby laughed. Standing up, he offered his hand to her and replied, "You'll see. You have to come with me."

She placed her hand in his. "I'd follow you anywhere."

Walking hand in hand, Bobby took her to where he parked. Approaching an old, classic, red sports car with the top up, he explained, "I was really late because I had to see Lewis. We finished this a couple of days ago, and he let me borrow it." Holding out the key, he continued, "I thought you would like to drive it."

**Remembering how excited he was when he was behind the wheel of the (can't remember that car), she shook her head. "I want my boyfriend to take me for a ride."**

Bobby bobbed up and down for a moment on the balls of his feet, thinking, before he smiled and opened the door for her and announced, "We're getting out of the city then."

She closed her eyes and prayed she'd done the right thing giving him free reign of the car. "Bobby..." she said in a warning tone.

Bobby closed the door and went around to his side. Getting in, he was all smiles and promised, "I won't get us killed. I promise."

Alex pulled the seatbelt over her and snapped it tight. Bobby gave her a crooked smile before putting his own seatbelt on and started the engine.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she watched the city through the windows. It was nice just being the passenger for once.

Bobby glided easily through the traffic as he headed for the countryside. He cryptically replied, "There's somewhere I go, sometimes, to think. I want to show it to you."

"I go down by the water..." She looked at his profile. She moved closer to him.

Bobby sighed and elaborated, "It's an old, Victorian style house that my grandparents owned. It's where my mom used to take Ricky and I when we were kids. It's by a lake. Ricky and I used to jump off the rocks. We didn't know, at the time, the real reason mom took us up there. My Grandparents grandparents left it to Ricky and me. Ricky never uses it, and I had the deed and everything switched to my name only a few years ago so Ricky can't gamble it away."

"Heard from him lately?" She slipped her hand into his.

Bobby shrugged and quickly replied, "I only hear from him when he wants something, usually money that I never give him. He's stopped calling all together about six months ago. There's a store a few miles from the house, we can pick up some food."

"Okay." Alex removed her hand and moved back to her side of the car.

Glancing over at Alex, Bobby apologized, "I'm sorry. Ricky can be a sore subject."

"It's okay." Alex replied as she looked out the window and sighed.

Reaching over, he took her hand and continued, "This is new for me, sharing my past. I don't do it easily."

"I know, but I'm a detective. Questions are how I survive. I'll try to lay off." She squeezed his hand.

Bobby smiled. Bobby squeezed back. He admitted, "I might have to actually look for him if he doesn't call soon. He hasn't even called mom in two months."

Sassy: "You know I'm here for you, don't you?" She had to look away from the road. Bobby's driving was making her slightly nervous.

Bobby nodded. He assured her, "I know, and you have no idea how much that means to me." Noticing how she was averting her eyes from the road, he asked more playfully, "Am I making you nervous?"

"A little." She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll just pretend I'm riding the roller coasterCyclone at Coney Island."

Bobby smirked and teased, "You're the one who's always complaining about my driving, and I offered to let you drive."

"I know and don't get used to driving." She still had her eyes closed when the car started slowing down. "Are we there already?"

Parking, Bobby replied, "No. We're at the store. I never keep any food there. If I don't use it, I bring it back to town. So, if you want it, we have to get it now. It's not at the house."

"Bobby?" Alex asked as they climbed out.

Bobby met her around the front of the car. "hmmmHmmm?"

"Relax." Alex smiled up at him as she put her hands on his hips.

Bobby smirked. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer and kissed her.

Alex's desire to have him right then and there almost had her telling him to get back in the car and forget the food. "The food won't buy itself," she said as the kiss broke. Her hands still lingered in his hair.

With a slight groan, Bobby knew she was right. With a sigh he pulled completely away. Taking her hand, he led her inside, asking, "What are you in the mood for?"

"With the heat, nothing too heavy." She watched him as he placed a container of strawberries into a basket.

Bobby offered, "Ham?"

"Make it turkey and I'm game." She smiled at him when he gave her an odd look. "I watched this forensics show the other night and they did a test on a pig..." She made a face.

Bobby snickered. With a nod, he agreed, "Turkey it is then."

She grabbed a carton of milk. "How long are we staying?"

A little apprehensive about assuming anything, Bobby picked up a bottle of champagne and answered, "We can stay as long as you want."

"Let's just see what happens." She took the bottle and held it. "How about salad?"

Bobby nodded and headed towards the produce again. He stopped and grabbed a turkey on the way.

Her hand on his arm stopped him. "I've changed my mind."

Meeting her eyes, he gave her a questioning look.

"Steak." She said taking the turkey and replacing it.

Bobby smiled. Making their way over to the steaks, he commented, "I haven't used the grill in years."

"Think it still works?" She asked as she watched him pick out two of the best steaks.

Bobby nodded. He replied, "Its gas. It should. I just don't usually eat much when I come up here."

Seeing how he'd begun to relax since they'd arrived, she smiled and stroked his cheek. "Is that a real smile I see?"

Bobby pulled her close again. He had denied himself this contact for so long, he almost craved it now. Reaching up to stroke her cheek, he replied, "You can always make me smile."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She licked her lips, wanting to feel his lips on hers again.

Bobby smiled, knowing what she wanted. He finally closed the distance between them.

When the kiss broke, her eyes remained closed. "If we weren't in a store, I'd..."

Bobby laughed now. Running his hand through her hair, he agreed, "I know. We should...probably get going."

When Bobby stopped the car, Alex was left breathless by the view. "Wow...Bobby, just wow."

Bobby smiled. Getting out of the car, he admitted, "It's peaceful, too. It's always helped me clear my head."

Alex moved around the car and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "Oddly, I never went to the water to clear my head about work...it was always about you. I'd whisper my secrets to the waves and let them it carry them out to sea."

Running his hands through her hair, Bobby confessed, "I haven't felt the need to come out here as much since I've met you. You've helped me stay grounded and clear my head. Mostly, I've had to clear my head because of us, too. I love you more than anything, Alex." He smile slightly and added, "Only the lake and Lewis knew that till today."

"You told Lewis before you told me?" Alex looked up at him.

Bobby laughed. He admitted, "It's the only thing I've never told. Lewis has been one of my best friends since I was a teenager. So, of course I told him, Alex. We've always told each other that stuff. Girls aren't the only ones who need to talk sometimes. He's been pushing me to tell you for years. Why, you jealous?"

"Of Lewis?" She grinned. "No. I'm just surprised. Bobby, I...uh..I.." She pulled his face down to hers and kissed his lips gently.

Bobby savored the kiss. Each time it almost set him on fire, and this one was no different. Pulling out of the kiss, he pushed her against the car and began kissing her neck. Any reason why they shouldn't be doing this in the middle of the driveway was quickly leaving him.

Alex's hands slipped under his shirt. "Maybe we should put the groceries away before we get carried away..." Her fingernails lightly grazed over one nipple.

His breathing heavy, Bobby groaned. He knew she was right. He breathed into her hair, with slight disappointment, "Yeah."

She raised his shirt over his head and pulled it off the best that she could. "I guess the food can wait. I'm feeling a little...warm." She tugged at her shirt as well. "You...me...the lake..."

Bobby stared dumbly for a moment, taking her in. A part of him was still afraid it wasn't real, but just rather a dream. Shaking it off, he nodded slightly and agreed, "Yeah. The lake...is good." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her close again. Kissing her lips, he assured her, "You are beautiful." With that, he began leading her to the lake.

It was Alex's turn to be left speechless as he led her to the lake. She didn't know how to take this side of Bobby, but she liked it.

Reaching the spot, he assured her, "This time of year, the water should be warm enough."

Alex watched as Bobby took off his jeans and stepped into the water. She made a face. "I bet there are snakes in there."

Bobby laughed and challenged her, "Get in here and find out."

"But I don't...okay." She pulled off her sweats and was left standing there in her sports bra and black bikini panties.

Bobby watched her get into the water. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her close. Kissing her, he promised, "There are no snakes."

"Just one...but I think I can handle him." Her fingers grazed his semi-erect member.

With a groan, Bobby moved on to her neck. He began sucking gently at the hollow of her neck.

"Bobby..." she whispered. Then she squealed and jumped from his arms. She was on the bank in no time. "Something touched my leg."

Bobby couldn't help but groan in frustration, even as he laughed a little. Getting out of the water, he suggested, "We should go inside."

Alex gathered her discarded clothes and mentally berated herself. _Get a grip, Eames. I'm sure it was only a fish or a ... no don't even go there._

Grabbing his things, Bobby, still amused, took her hand and pulled her close. Kissing her, he assured her, "It's okayOK."

"It was not okay. I ruined a moment. I'm good at ruining moments." She let her forehead lay on his chest.

Running his hand through her hair, he smiled and promised, "It's okayOK. Therey'll be more moments."

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

Kissing her forehead, he nodded and assured her, "Promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex pushed her plate away. "That was the best steak I've ever eaten." She watched as Bobby's eyes went from her plate to her face. There was more than half a steak left. "I'm a little person, Bobby. That was a big steak; surely you didn't expect me to eat all of it..., did you?"

Bobby smiled sheepishly. With a nod, he admitted, "No. It...would be a lot for you."

"You saying you think I can't?" Alex's eyes flickered excitement at what she thought was a challenge.

Bobby eyed her with amusement. Leaning back in his chair, he admitted, "Prove me wrong."

She didn't like admitting defeat, but with three bites left she looked up at him. "I can't eat anymore."

Bobby chuckled. With a nod, he assured her, "We can take it home."

"Or eat it for breakfast." She realized then and there that she'd already made plans to stay the night with him.

Bobby's eyes instantly snapped to hers. He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to assume anything, but he wanted to hope. He hesitated before asking, "Breakfast?"

"We didn't drive all this way for nothing, did we?" She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Besides...that fireplace looks rather inviting...and it's still chilly enough to get away with a fire, isn't it?"

Bobby nodded slightly. He stood up and helped her up. Pulling her close, he whispered, "It is cool enough."

"You going to make that fire, or do I have to show you what I learned in girl scouts?"

Bobby smirked. Pulling away, he instructed, "Go ahead and put the dishes in the kitchen, and I'll get it started."

"And it starts already." Alex mumbled under her breath.

Bobby smirked. Walking over to the fireplace, he called over, "If you'd rather start the fire..."

"No, no, no. I'm letting the big bad detective handle the fire." She ran water and added the dish detergent. "I'm being a good little Suzie homemaker and washing the dishes."

Bobby laughed as he put the logs in the fire. He playfully replied, "Trust me, Alex, you'll never be a Suzie Homemaker."

"And what does that mean?" Alex turned to face him, hands on her hips.

Suddenly realizing that she had taken that wrong, he turned to face her. He tried to explain, "I just mean, you'd never be happy staying home. You love the job too much, and you're too good at it."

She turned back to the dishes and thought about what he said. Bobby let the silence linger as he finished building the fire. He was hoping he hadn't effectively screwed everything up.

She finished the dishes and sat down on the rug, pulling her knees up to her chin as she watched him work. "I could stay home...given the right circumstances."

Bobby turned, almost startled. With a sigh, he sat down beside her and replied, "Yeah, I know. It's something that used to scare me."

"The thought of having children scared you?" Alex watched the fire intently.

Bobby shook his head and explained, "No. The thought of you finding someone else, settling down, and leaving me scared me, and it just sounds completely selfish."

"Not selfish." She leaned over and laid her head in his lap.

Bobby shook his head. He insisted, "Maybe not now, but it was before. I'm not...I've always only wanted you to be happy, but I've always been afraid of losing you to someone else and losing you period."

"You're stuck with me now,." She she said, smiling up at him.

Bobby smiled. Rubbing her cheek, he replied, "Good."

"What about babies?" She looked back into the fire.

Bobby looked at her a little startled. He answered, "I want children. You know that."

She didn't look back at him. She placed her hand on her stomach, the same womb that had given her nephew life and wondered what it would be like to carry Bobby's child.

Bobby watched her for a moment. Finding he eyes, he assured her, "One day."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "It's quiet here. I could get used to this."

Bobby nodded. He agreed, "Yeah. Me too. It's why I come up here."

She leaned up and pulled Bobby's mouth down to hers. Kissing him slowly and deeply, their position changed and now they were both lying in front of the fire on the rug. The kiss continued withand touches and caresses were added to the mix.

Bobby moaned slightly as he suckled on her neck. Sliding his hands up the t-shirt, he slowly moved up her stomach and to her breasts.

Her skin tingled where he's hands caressed as she whimpered and arched her neck. "Feels so good."

With that encouragement, he removed her shirt completely. Finding her eyes, Bobby began to kiss his way up her stomach, till he reached her mouth where he let his lips linger.

Alex's hands slipped between their bodies and she slowly unzipped his jeans. "Take them off," she whispered impatiently, the need for him to be inside her taking control of all her senses.

Bobby smirked into Alex's hair and nipped at her ear as he whispered, "We are getting demanding now aren't we?"

"Bobby..." Alex slowly wiggled out from under him and turned him onto his back. "I'll get you out of them." She slowly began to tug them down. "Little help here..." She kissed his stomach.

Bobby smiled and took her hands into his. Removing them from his pants, he slid out of them for her. He teased, "That better?"

"That's better, Bobby." She kissed his stomach again.

Cupping Alex's breast, Bobby went to work kissing, sucking, and licking. In an instant, Alex went from in control to under his thumb. She made no arguments when he turned her onto her back and slid between her legs. She felt him at her entrance, but before she could utter anything remotely similar to condom, he was inside her. She griped his back, raking her fingernails down his spine.

As Bobby slowly began to move faster in her, he moved on to her other breast. A part of him still couldn't believe this was happening. He was with Alex.

Alex slowly took his face in her hands. "It's okay." She kissed him softly. Her hips arched to meet his thrusts.

Kissing her more forcefully, he replied, "I love you." His thrusts continued to increase in speed.

"I love you too..." She whispered as her head was thrown back. She could feel pressure building up in her. "Soon..." Her nails dug into his back again.

With that encouragement, Bobby sped up. Slowly her knees moved up to tuck around his hips. "Oh...don't stop...baby, please don't stop." Her mouth was on his neck, sucking and biting.

She felt her world slipping farther and farther away. All she could remember was seeing his face as he brought her over the edge. She barely recalled screaming his name and feeling him release inside her soon after. His head rested on her chest. Her arms wrapped tight around him as their breaths evened out. "I...god...that was amazing...no that doesn't even begin...just wow." She closed her eyes.

Running his hands through her hair, Bobby smiled. He kissed her mouth and replied, "I don't have the words either. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Her eyes began to slip closed. She felt him pull a thin blanket over their sweaty bodies. "I'm not tired..."

Bobby snuggled closer. He assured her, "It's OK. Neither am I. Just...want to enjoy the moment."

"Maybe just a few minutes..." Her breath evened out a few minutes later.

As they lay there, Bobby's focus was only on her. Just watching her, he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. He admitted, "My mom always liked to bring Ricky and I up during the summer for a few weeks. It always managed to be here on the fourth Fourth and got to watch the fireworks just over the hill in the back."

"I like fireworks." She let her finger trail from his chest to his bellybutton. "Do they still do fireworks?"

Bobby nodded. He quickly answered, "Yeah, they do. They did them last year."

She propped up on one elbow and smiled down at him. "Can we watch the fireworks? On a blanket..."

Sitting up, Bobby suddenly started laughing.

"What did I say?" She asked completely confused.

He shook his head and admitted, "I forgot what day it was."

"Sex'll do that."

Bobby laughed again. He agreed, "It will." Leaning forward, he kissed her and added, "You'll want to actually get dressed though. We probably won't be the only ones out there."

"Part of the fun of making love is getting the cloth barriers out of the way, so yeah...let's get dressed and go watch the fireworks." She kissed him. "Then later...we can create a little fireworks of our own."

Bobby smirked as he got up and quickly got dressed. Walking into the bathroom, he called out, "Alex, can you grab the flashlight from the kitchen? It's in the first drawer on your right when you walk in."

She grabbed it and made her way toward where his voice came from. "Bobby? Why do you need a flashlight in the bathroom?" She was still wrapped in the blanket with no clothes on.

Bobby nearly walked into her, as he exited the bathroom. Holding two beach towels, he explained, "It's not for inside. It's getting dark and there are some potholes and things on the way to the best spot to watch them. The last thing we need is to be spraining our ankles out there." Taking the flashlight from her, he smiled and added, "Your clothes should be dry by now."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay." She handed him the flashlight and started to turn away. _He can't close me out now...not now...not after what we shared..._

Following her, he stood in the doorway and watched her change before approaching her. Taking her hand, he pulled her to him again. Kissing her, he met her eyes. Seeing something there, he asked, "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She bit her lower lip.

Finding her eyes again, he insisted, "No, something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Once we get back to the city, you'll pull away again. What we share here, it'll be gone." She turned away from him.

Taking her arm, he guided her back to look at him. Rubbing her cheek, he promised, "It won't. I won't do that, OKokay?. I promise you that."

Her brown eyes sparkled, with held back tears, as she wrapped her arms around him and she laid her head on his chest. Bobby wrapped his arms around her, savoring the feeling her in his arms. After a couple of minutes, he whispered, "We're gonna miss the fireworks."

"We'd better get going," she whispered.

Bobby nodded. Pulling away, he took her hand and led her out of the house. Turning the flashlight on, he sighed and commented, "I need to get out here and take care of these logs."

A grin spread across her face as the flashlight beam fell across her face. Bobby gave her a crooked smile, took her hand again, and led her up the hill. Just as he expected, they weren't alone.

Once they were seated on the ground, she leaned over and whispered, "I was just picturing you sweaty, taking care of those logs."

Bobby smirked. He leaned over and whispered, "Oh yeah? You wanting to watch?"

"Damn straight." Her next words were cut off as a beautiful blue and white lights filled the sky. She leaned against him.

Bobby sighed contently. Unconsciously, he rubbed his hand up and down her arm as he watched the display. He was more content than he ever remembered being before in his life.

She giggled. He was giving her goose bumps. Looking down, Bobby met her eyes and smiled. He pulled her closer and continued watching the fireworks.

Trying to get comfortable on the ground, she moved between his legs and leaned her back against his chest, wrapping his arms back around her. "There...that's better." Her head was resting on his shoulder.

Bobby smiled. Kissing the top of her head, he finished watching the display.

"Those were interesting...pretty even...but..." Her voice trailed off as she watched the others gather their things to return to their homes.

A woman about her age stopped when she recognized Bobby. "Hey, Bobby. Long time no see."

Bobby smiled briefly at the woman. Helping Alex up, he replied, "Hi, Christina. It has been awhile. How have you been?"

"Okay. Eddie's gone for good this time. I'd like to thank you again for...well, for doing what you did." A small child of about seven walked up and slid her hand into Christina's. "Elsie, you remember Mr. Goren don't you?" The child smiled shyly at Bobby and nodded.

Alex looked up in awe at Bobby.

Bending down, he smiled at Elsie. "Hi, Elsie. It's good to see you again." Standing up, Bobby met Christina's eyes. With a nod, he replied, "No need. I'm just glad I could help." Looking at Alex, he introduced them, "Alex, this is Christina Blevins. She lives around here. Christina, this is Alex Eames, my partner, and uh, girlfriend."

"'Bout damn time, Bobby." Christina smiled at him and then at Alex. "We go way back..." Elsie yawned. "We'll have to catch up soon, Bobby. Got to get her home and in bed. Nice seeing you. Bye, Bobby...bye, Alex."

"So you two go way back." Alex said after the woman was out of earshot.

Bobby turned to face her completely. Smirking, he assured her, "She grew up here and, uh, Ricky and I played with her as kids."

"I'm sure you did more than play with her." Alex teased.

Bobby looked at her almost startled. Smiling slightly, he teased, "You jealous, Alex?"

The look in her eyes said it all. She, however, ignored the question. "Let's head back. Mosquitoes are biting me."

With a sigh, he grabbed her arm. Finding her eyes, he tried to reassure, "I never dated her, besides I love you, not her."

"I didn't say a word." Alex said sliding her hand down and into his. "Now come on before these things drain me dry...I'm a little woman as you know." She paused and looked up at him. "And don't sigh at me either."

Bobby smirked, careful to do as she said and not sigh. Turning on the flashlight, he guided her back to the house.

"Where am I sleeping?" She asked softly as she watched him fold up the blanket from the afternoon rendezvous.

Looking at her, he put the blanket down, walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her close he kissed her and reassured her, "I was assuming with me in the master bedroom."

"Just checking." She smiled up at him.

Bobby smiled down at her. Letting her go, he asked, "Are you ready to go to bed?"

She shook her head no while she yawned. "Not sleepy."

Bobby snickered in spite of himself. Shaking his head, he teased her, "And that was so convincing."

"Someone gave me quite the workout today."

Smiling, he finished putting away the blanket as he teased, "Oh yeah? I wonder who?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Mind if I take a shower?"

Meeting her eyes, he agreed, "Sure. You have free reign here, Alex."

Her eyes closed for a moment and she smiled. "I like the way that sounds...my name I mean." Opening her eyes, she met his. "Thought you didn't know my name."

Bobby blushed a little. Looking at the floor, he confessed, "I, uh, it helped keep my feelings separated."

"Take a shower with me."

Bobby gave her a crooked smile and agreed, "I love how your mind works."

She stepped away from him and wriggled out of her sweats. She left a trail of clothes as she made her way toward the stairs. "I'm assuming there is a master bath upstairs in the master bedroom..."

Bobby laughed as he removed his shirt and assured her, "It has one. It's the first room on the right."

"Bet that I can beat you." She slowly backed up the stairs as her tossed her panties to him.

Laughing, Bobby raced after her. Catching her at the door of the bedroom, he put his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the ground. Laughing as she protested, he carried her into the bathroom. Closing the door with his foot, he spun her around and pushed her against the door and kissed her hungrily.

When he moved from her mouth to her neck, she whispered, "Keep that up and we won't make it to the shower."

Groaning, he pulled away a little and met her eyes for just a moment. Taking her hand, he led her over to the bathtub and started the water.

As she stepped under the water, she caught him staring at the tattoo, a blue rose with angel wings and had Wild Angel sprawled across it, on her left hip. "See something you like?"

Bobby smiled. With a nod, he got in with her and replied, "I see a lot of things I like."

"I got that on my 18th birthday. God...I wish you could've seen my old man. He was pissed." Alex smiled remembering the day. "My sister ratted me out."

Bobby laughed. Tracing it with his fingers, he replied, "I'm sure I would have loved to see that."

"Grounded for three months...snuck out every night. He still doesn't know that." Alex laced her fingers through his. "Hey..." She kissed his chest open mouthed and lightly ran her tongue across it to one nipple.

Bobby smiled at her story. It sounded like something she would do. But other thoughts completely took over before he could voice any reply. Pinning her against the wall of the tub, he went to work on her neck again.

"That thing you are doing with your tongue...keep doing it." Her hand slipped between their bodies and she stroked him.

Moaning, "Oh God." Bobby grabbed both of her arms and pinned them back against the wall. He moved on to licking, kissing, and biting her breast.

She wriggled beneath him. "OH god...oh bobbyBobby..." Her hands balled into fists as her body begged for him to be deep inside her, making her grunt as her eyes closed and she gritted her teeth.

Kissing her neck again, he let go of her hands, and he let his hand travel to her center.

The moment he touched her, her legs turned to jello. She had to hold onto Bobby's shoulders to keep her legs steady. When she felt his finger slide into her, she cried out, biting her lip. "Don't stop...don't stop."

As he slowly began moved moving his finger and then progressed to move his fingers faster inside of her, he was careful to keep her from going over the edge.

"Please," she began to beg.

Sucking on her neck, Bobby smirked. Removing his fingers completely, he inserted himself into her.

Her legs wrapped around his thighs. Her mouth was on his neck. She whimpered as he almost removed himself from inside her only to slam back inside her. "Bobby..."

Bobby move faster and more urgent. "Alex..."

"Talk to me." She whispered in his ear before taking his ear lobe into her mouth and softly sucking it.

As his speed increased, he spoke, "God...I love you, Alex. I need you..."

Sassy: "You have me..." She found his mouth and kissed him hard. "I love you too."

Bobby was reaching his peak. Continuing to kiss her, he whispered, "You're." Kiss. "So." Kiss. "Beautiful."

She came just seconds before he did.

Bracing himself with his hands so that he didn't fall on top of her, he slowly let his breathing come back to normal. Meeting her eyes, he kissed her and whispered, "God, you're amazing."

She blushed. "Only with you."

Bobby smiled slightly. His breathing was beginning to get under his control again, and he trusted his legs enough to stand without any help again. Standing up straight and giving Alex some breathing room of her own, he closed his eyes and let the water cascade over him.

She stepped forward. She licked her lips. "I'll get your back, you get mine?"

With a nod, Bobby agreed, "Alright." Smiling, he replied, "Come here and turn around."

While Bobby went down stairs to check that the doors were locked, Alex lay on the bed clad in his t-shirt. He had kissed her forehead before leaving the room, and by the time he returned, she was fast asleep.

Slipping under the covers, he snuggled close to her. He watched her sleep for a moment. He couldn't help himself. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm...just five more minutes." She murmured as she reached for him.

Bobby had to keep from laughing. He let her move closer in her sleep. She could never be close enough to make him happy.

As the sun was rising, Alex was waking. Slipping from beneath the covers, she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, singing softly to herself. She dropped the coffee mug she was holding when she turned around and found him watching her from the door way. "Jesus, Bobby." She bent to pick up the broken pieces.

Bobby quickly made his way over and bent down to help. Picking up pieces, he apologized, "I'm sorry. I, uh, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's my fault." She moved a little too quickly and bumped heads with him. "I'm not used to having someone there...not anymore that is." She rubbed her head slowly.

Closing his eyes, Bobby quickly got up. Throwing his pieces away, he rubbed his own head slightly. Pulling her into a hug, he was worried. He tried to assure her, "It's okayOK. I promise. Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes before looking up at him. "I'm okay. You just startled me."

Bobby nodded. Bobby held her gaze for a moment longer, before finally being satisfied that she was okayOK. Letting her go, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." She sat down at the kitchen table. "What is Chef Goren making me today?"

Opening the door to the refrigerator, Bobby replied, "We have...left over steak and the strawberries."

"Strawberries." Alex replied softly.

Grabbing two bowls, Bobby divided themhim. He was relieved when Alex followed him to the table. Sitting down, he met her eyes and replied, "Talk to me."

"What's there to talk about?" She took a berry and popped it into her mouth.

"Something is bothering you. I can tell. Talk to me." Bobby put a berry in his mouth.

"What if I lose you too?" She averted her eyes so that he couldn't see the tears that welled up in them.

Bobby closed his eyes. Moving his chair to be front of her, he leaned forward and took her in his arms. He had to hold her for a moment. Finally, he whispered, "I'm afraid of losing you, too, you know. But that can't rule our lives. I can't promise nothing is ever going to happen to either of us, because it will eventually. All we can do is enjoy and appreciate the time we have, however long we have, and I'm not planning on going anywhere for a very long time. You got that?"

"But...GregBobby..." She looked into his eyes. "I got it."

Kissing her forehead, Bobby added, "We're going to have to figure out how to tell Deakins about us." Bobby moved his chair back and grabbed another berry.

"I don't want to." She said as she shoved her chair back and stood. Walking to the window, she looked out at the lake. "He'll split us up."

Bobby sighed slightly. Getting up, he walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck. He promised, "Alright. We won't, but I don't think he will."

"We're breaking the rules, Bobby,." Alex said turning in his arms. "He'd have no choice. Let's not tell him yet...just not yet. Okay?"

Bobby nodded and agreed, "OkayK. I promise I won't, not until you're ready."

She frowned. "I'm selfish." She tried to pull away.

Bobby stopped her from moving. He shook his head and insisted, "You're not selfish. Wanting to enjoy some time together before we deal with the brass is not selfish."

She looked up at him and whispered, "Kiss me."

Bobby smiled. That was definitely something he could do. Leaning forward, his lips found hers.

"Do we really have to go back to the city today?" Alex almost whined when the kiss broke.

Bobby laughed. Thinking about it for a second, he admitted, "Not unless you have something you have to do today."

"There's this thing at my parent's, but I don't have to go."

Bobby shook his head. He assured her, "No. It's okayOK. I know how important your family is to you. And Lewis will be glad to see his car back in one piece."

"Come with me." She didn't look at him, afraid he'd turn her down flat out.

Bobby was surprised by the offer, but he wasn't about to turn it down. He replied, "If you want me to."

"I don't want to be away from you." She was terrified that the minute she left him alone, he'd change his mind and hide from her and his feelings.

Bobby found her eyes again. He wanted to know what was going on in her head. After a moment, he replied, "Then I'll go with you. I don't really want to be away from you either. Alex, I meant it when I said I wasn't going to shut down on you when we get back to the city."

Alex's arms tightened around his waist. "Good." Resting her head on his chest she sighed. Life looked good. Life with Bobby, the life she never thought she'd have. Now it was all right there at her fingertips, and she wasn't going to waste a minute of it.

A/N: Please review :) :D come on...hit the little button!!! you know you wanna!!! I DARE YOU!!!! or are you YELLER? LMFAO!!! (this is sassy...blame the meds :D)


End file.
